PirateTale
by lizard-senpai
Summary: After centuries of resetting, over and over, Chara gives into Frisk, letting her reset the world one last time, an act that erases them from the Undertale timeline. After a promise is made and both girls spend fifty never-changing years in the void, they find themselves in a strange new adventure. One with Pirate Kings, talking skeletons, and mending souls.
1. Chapter 1

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal.

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **1: the Final Reset**

 _Why are we even doing this, Chara?! What's the point?!_

Chara wanted to ignore the pacifist's voice, but try as she might, it was inescapable, a constant pull at her subconscious. She felt her sins crawling on her back, making her stop mid-attack.

"huh? what's wrong kid? you wanna give up yet?" the comedian said to her, his permanently grinning face showing a hint of confusion. Chara ignored it, drawing a blank on everything. Why was she doing this? She had forgotten. Everything was jumbled in her mind, the words Frisk had spoken stirring up an unwanted emotion within her.

 _Please Chara! Please stop this...I don't want to have to kill them anymore. I don't want to kill all of our friends again…_

Asriel-no, Frisk was crying, sobbing, wailing within their shared mind. It was Chara's fault; she'd made someone who she cared about cry again. It finally struck her how many times Chara had made Frisk reset, what roll it must have had on the child's mind. They'd been doing this for centuries, no matter how many times Chara won. Even in timelines where Chara became god, she'd reset the world out of boredom. Chara would force her **LOVE** corrupted soul into Frisk's body and make her kill all of her friends, over and over.

Sans just stared as a Chara possessed Frisk stood, utterly motionless, having an inner crisis. He was confused. Why had that dirty brother killer just stopped like that? Then, without warning, the child fell to her knees, tears streaming from her red eyes.

 **Frisk...Frisk, I-I'm so sorry…**

" **Hey c-comedian...You can kill me if you want...this next turn is the one I kill you, right? Just kill us...I'll reset and you can go back to your normal life...one with no more resets, no more us...We-we can't do this anymore…"** Chara whimpered. Sans stiffened, before realizing what the child(ren) in front of him was planning.

"you can't seriously mean to...kid, you realize what doing _that_ is gonna do, right?" he said, horrified. Sure, this version of the child before him was a dirty brother killer, but this same little girl had been his friend in so many timelines. In one, she'd even been his step-daughter.

" **Do it, Sans! Kill us!"** Chara screamed, her voice turning into a sob. She knew what doing this would do. They'd reset for the last time, Frisk wouldn't **START** a new **GAME**. This time, they'd erase themselves from this world, creating a timeline where neither child would be remembered because now there would be no "them" _to_ remember.

"kid... is that you, or is it something else in there?" Sans said slowly, glaring at the blue and pink clad girl. Chara smiled, a sad, pitiful sight and shook her head.

" **You finally caught on, comedian. I'm Chara, the first human, the 'dirty brother killer.' I'm the one that's caused all this genocide. I'm the one that stole Frisk's soul and made her kill everyone over and over for my own amusement. I'm the reason she has to be erased with me…I'm the bad guy."**

The comedian glowered at the being before him. So that was it. Frisk was never the one to blame...oh God, all those times he'd killed her…

"let me talk to her, chara. now."

 _Chara, can you let me say goodbye?_

 **Yeah, go ahead Frisk. I'll be waiting for you.**

Chara's red eyes closed and when they opened, ever so slightly, they were a soft brown. They were eyes the blue-eyed skeleton recognized. The man made slow steps, his slipper clad feet moving closer to the little girl, scooping her up in his arms, tears falling down his skull as the girl return it.

"i'm sorry baby girl. just remember, your daddy loves you…"

" _I know. I love you too, dad."_

And just like that, Sans stabbed the little girl through the heart, her actual heart, not her soul. This way, there could be no way for her to ever be apart of an Undertale timeline again. No sooner had this happened did the big-boned skeleton wake up at his sentry station, half hoping for a little girl in a blue-pink stripped sweater and old rain boots to walk through the woods, out of the ruins.

But that would never happen again. Instead, a different human would come, many years later and save them, but that is a story for a different time.

-:-

They were floating in a void, not as a merged being but as two separate entities, one with pale skin, rosy cheeks, red eyes, and a green sweater, dark tendrils wrapping around her tiny body; the other with similar features but with skin that was more of an olive colour that didn't hold the same blush as the other girl's, eyes that you couldn't quite tell were open or not yet still so filled with **DETERMINATION** , and an old blue and pink sweater.

" **So this is it, huh? The absolute reset… God, I'm so sorry Frisk. I-I never wanted** _ **you**_ **to get hurt. Everybody else, I had zero f*cks to give, but you...you were my only friend. I don't even know why I did all of this… It's-It's just-"** Chara was crying again and Frisk walked over, through the void, kneeling down to embrace her.

" _It's okay Chara. I get it. You were always so lonely. That's why you jumped into the hole, right? Because no-one from your village cared about you? And even when you came to the Underground, you only had Mom and Dad and Fl-Asriel."_ The sobbing girl nodded in response, not trusting her voice enough to form words. As the **LOVE** filled girl sobbed, some of the darkness around her dissipated, muttering indistinguishable apologies between her sobs.

Chara knew what she had been doing was wrong, heck, half the of the timelines she didn't want to do it. But she didn't want to stop doing it. She didn't want to be alone again, being there but nobody being able to hear her, see her, sense her. Watching as timeline after timeline went by, Frisk making friends like Chara never could, receiving love from _her_ parents, surrounded by so much love and receiving none of it. It was so painful.

" _Y-you know, Chara, we're technically siblings."_

" **What?"**

" _You, Asriel, and me. We're siblings. We were both adopted by Toriel, so we're sisters."_

" **How do you do that?"** the green-clad girl said quietly, half-hoping she wouldn't be heard.

" _Do what?"_

" **Forgive people so easily. You SPARE and MERCY everyone, even me. How do you do it? I made you kill all of your friends, Mom, Dad, everyone. And you still say we're sisters? How can you stand me?! Why don't you hate me?!"**

Frisk started crying. Chara's automatic thought was, Oh f*ck, and she instantly started to blubber out apologies.

" _Chara, I'll never hate you. I could never hate anyone. Heck, I almost_ _ **was**_ _you… Why do you think_ _ **I**_ _went to the mountain? None of my family could've cared less if I died. I know what it's like, Chara."_

Silence reigned as Chara let Frisk's words set in. Frisk...was like her? But how? Frisk was nothing like herself. Chara knew she was a monster, even though her **LOVE** was starting to dissipate in the void. But, nonetheless, Frisk held her, consoling her as if everything Chara had done was just a bad dream.

" _Chara, we're going to be stuck here for awhile, right?"_

" **Yeah. I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could think of to save everyone."**

" _Chara, your LV is going away. It's possible for you to change. You don't have to be alone, you don't have to hate. I promise, as your sister, I'll never leave you alone. You just have to promise me you won't leave me alone either. Okay?"_

Chara scoffed, but she could see her "sister's" determined face, so she nodded, feeling more of the darkness leave, like a poisonous gas was clearing from her lungs.

" **Okay Frisk. Let's be sisters and promise to look out for each other."**

As the promise was spoken, the last traces of LV disappeared from Chara, freeing her of the hate and pain and misery and allowing her, for the first time in years, to feel loved. Loved by Frisk, her self-proclaimed sister. It was then she promised herself that she wouldn't let the pacifistic girl down, that she would always be there for the girl…

Because no one else had ever been there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **2: Set Sail**

It had been fifty stagnant years in the void, and no matter how mind-numbingly boring it was there, the girls had each other. Chara slowly began to accept the fact that Frisk didn't hate her; that the girl didn't have the capability of hating someone. She began to mend her soul, rehabilitating it from it's **LOVE** induced loneliness, with Frisk's help of course.

At the same time, Frisk accepted that Chara would never completely heal. She would always be wary of affection, always expecting Frisk to turn on her. The pacifist became used to the other girl's snide comments and cynical wit.

Still, when either girl had nightmares (Frisk's of failing the Underground and Chara's of failing Frisk), the other was at her side. It became clear that neither girl would ever abandon the other. They needed each other to save them from loneliness and despair.

Neither girl grew, though they were aware of the passing time. They didn't need food or water. It was as if the void had frozen time in their small yet endless area of the world and nowhere else. So, you can imagine their surprise when, one day they awoke hungry and absolutely parched. What was more surprising was how cold and rough the ground was, since the void was simply black, solidified nothingness.

" _I don't think we're in the void anymore, Chara."_ Frisk said, eyes adjusting to the cold darkness.

" **You don't say,"** the girl deadpanned, finding a rock and tossing it in a random direction, and surprisingly, an echo reverberated back to her. " **Well, sh*t. We definitely aren't in the Reset Void anymore."**

Frisk's eyes actually opened visibly in shock, before closing them again as she beamed at her sister. Chara raised an eyebrow, staring at the brunette like she'd grown an extra head.

" **Why are you smiling, sis?"** Chara asked, feeling quite a bit more morbid, seeing as they were obviously corporeal again, trapped in a cave, and ridiculously hungry.

" _Well, if we're real again, maybe it means we get a chance to actually be alive and be a family! Isn't it great, Chara?"_ Leave it to Frisk to be such a freaking optimist. Sure, Chara was unusually pessimistic in contrast, but even so, the younger girl _had_ to know that they were up chocolate creek without a popsicle stick.

" **Yay. Awesome, with the exception that we have no noticeable way out, no food or water, and no chance in hell. But of course, I'm sure it'll all turn out just peachy."**

" _Well excuse me for seeing the glass half full instead of half empty."_

" **Frisk, this glass is** _ **completely**_ **empty. Just saying."** Frisk pouted at the cynical girl's words, feeling childish. Chara just rolled her eyes, searching for anything that could tell them where they were or how to get out; a sound from outside, a light from outside, a draft. Finally, she felt a cool breeze tickled her nose, smelling of smoke. But not just smoke, it smelt like burning trash. Grabbing Frisk's hand and a sharp rock that wasn't too heavy, the red-eyed girl followed her nose, the smell growing stronger by the second.

-:-

After nearly half an hour, though it felt like eternity, they found the entrance of the cave, the putrid smelling smoke wafting in. The sweater clad girls grinned, though Chara's was more like a very toothy smirk.

" _You did it, Chara!"_ the pacifist cheered, pouncing upon the formerly evil child, who flinched slightly but accepted the hug all the same.

" **Was there ever any doubt?"**

" _Yes, from you, Miss This-glass-is-completely-empty."_ Frisk sassed. The other girl shrugged nonchalantly, obviously not caring in the slightest, and strolled out of the cave with her sister in close pursuit. What they saw as they exited the mountain cave would be forever etched in their memories.

What looked like an entire city made purely of garbage was burning, humans dressed in rags running for their lives. Frisk looked on in horror as people slowly burned to death, while Chara just stared, eyes hardening in an analytical and calculating gaze.

" **The fire won't make it up here. We'll be safe."**

" _But, Chara! All of those people are going to die if we don't help!"_

" **And so will we if we go down there, you idiot! We don't have some magical way of stopping a fire that big. And we can't just SAVE or RESET if we die! Those people are on their own, Frisk."**

Frisk looked ready to argue until she met Chara's fearful, red eyes; she was scared she'd lose Frisk. Slowly, the heroine nodded sadly, averting her gaze from the fire and beginning to follow Chara's lead as she climbed down the mountain.

Little did either girl know that they were headed in the same direction two boys were running from as they tried to get to the Grey Terminal and undo the damage they had helped to cause.

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last. I didn't really know any other place to end it lol. I would like to thank** **catcats1223** **and** **KingFireLuffy** **for giving me encouragement when I asked them if it was worth it to keep posting to this story. Anyways, if you have any questions so far about the story or just want to for laughs, feel free to leave a review. They're always appreciated :)**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal.

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **3: a Hero For Once**

The smell of smoke enveloped Chara, making her nauseous. Frisk and her had made it to the bottom of the mountain, only for them to run into two moronic boys, one who looked about Chara's age and a boy who looked about a year younger than Frisk, that were running _towards_ the fire.

Frisk had, of course, followed the boys, shouting something about them getting hurt. Chara had tried to grab her sister and hold her back, but she had not realized how obscenely fast the girl could dodge her, years of practice in the Underground coming into play. So now, Chara ran, just a yard away from the other girl, yet unable to catch her due to her lesser speed.

 **I swear I'm gonna make those boys regret sidetracking Frisk! F*cking morons, all of them!**

Suddenly, Frisk stopped and Chara finally managed to catch up to her sister, smacking her over the head when she did. Frisk flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't move, her gaze focussed on the two boys several yards ahead, brandishing pipes towards a man nearly as tall as Asgore. His receding hair was pulled back and his grin large gaps in between his teeth. His clothes and skin were tattered and burned, yet he still wiped the floor with the pipe-wielding boys. Frisk moved to help, but Chara pushed the girl behind her.

" **Run. Get those idiots and run, Frisk,"** the genocider said, her voice eerily calm. The look in her red eyes that reflected the flames was terrifying. Chara's grip on her rock tightened as her world turned black. Much to her surprise, she did not see her **SOUL** pop up as she initiated a **FIGHT**. Instead, she just saw her stats as well as the man's.

 ***Bluejam, LV?, attack: N/A, defense: N/A- this enemy isn't a major threat to you.**

 ***Chara, LV1, attack: 10, defense: N/A- not used to non-game fighting.**

Then, the world went back to colour. Chara was confused. What the hell was non-game fighting? And why didn't she have any action buttons?

She did not have time to ponder this, however, as "Bluejam" aimed a pistol at her, finally noticing the girl was there. Chara expertly dodged, though was even more confused. How had this man attacked her? It wasn't his turn. Nevertheless, she gripped her sharp rock and lunged forward, stabbing his hand and causing him to cry out in pain and shock. Seizing the opportunity to strike again, as the concept of turns seeming to be null and void here, she grabbed the sword at his side and gracefully unsheathed it and attacked again in one elegant stroke.

"What the f*ck?!" bellowed the pirate, his eyes burning with white-hot fury, "How did you do that? You're just a little kid."

" **Piss off. I might be a kid, but that doesn't change the fact that you're pathetically weak."** She weighed the blade in her hand, unused to swords. Chara glared at the man. He was obviously not a good person, if those boys proved anything, but Frisk would be so disappointed if she actually killed the scumbag. She pointed the sword at the man, seeing him stagger back a step. The large gash she had inflicted might be enough on its own to make him bleed to death.

Chara growled in frustration, making her decision, just when she heard a multitude of footsteps behind her. She tensed. Maybe this guy had some friends she didn't know about.

Panicking, she lunged, stabbing the man's uninjured hand straight through and pinning it to the ground before she took off, not knowing if she could take the mob approaching her with her limited skill set in this world. Not to mention, she had Frisk and the other kids to worry about. She had to find them and make sure they were alright.

-:-

Fifteen minutes of her search had passed and Chara was now in a forest, deeply regretting not keeping the pacifist in her sights. Dread and anxiety was threatening to consume her. What if Frisk hadn't made it out of the fire? What if those boys turned on her once they got to safety? What if she was hurt? What she was…

 **No, Frisk wouldn't die. She promised she wouldn't leave me like that.**

Still, even with the promise echoing in her head, she couldn't fight her anxiety. If Frisk had gotten hurt because of _her_ orders, Chara would never be able to forgive herself. So, she trudged on, determined to find her sister.

-:-

Frisk helped carry the younger boy as the older one led them through the woods. The blue and pink clothed girl was beginning to worry for the older boy, whose name, she learned, was Ace. His breathing was becoming ragged and his steps were shaky.

"C'mon," he mumbled, as if sensing the girl's concern, "It should be just up ahead."

Soon, they made it to what looked like a treehouse. Frisk made the younger, more injured boy go up the ladder before her, staying close behind him to assure he wouldn't fall. Once he was up, she saw that Ace was having difficulty with the last few rungs of the ladder.

Instantly, Frisk leaned down, offering her hand. The boy glared at her with untrusting eyes but still took her outstretched hand, reminding her of something Chara would do. Frisk smiled patiently, helping him up. Ace mumbled a thanks, before staggering to the other boy's side.

The young boy, probably seven or a little older, was breathing shallowly, his lungs not working properly due to smoke inhalation. His skin was littered with scratches and bruises and burns, causing Frisk to wince in sympathy. Despite his condition, he still slept soundly, his chest rising with every uneven intake of breath.

Frisk bit the inside of her cheek, thinking of what she should do. The air was as clear it was going to be, though the smell of smoke lingered faintly on the breeze. The boys, and her for that matter, needed water and she vaguely remembered seeing a river nearby.

" _Um, Ace? Do you have a water bottle or a bucket or something?"_ She whispered. The boy nodded tiredly, pointing to a table that held several mismatched plates, bowls, and cups. Frisk scurried over, grabbing one of the deeper bowls, before swiftly climbing down the tree and heading towards the river.

Meanwhile, Ace sat next to the sleeping boy, placing protective arm around him.

"Don't worry, Luffy. I'll protect you." The only response he got was an unconscious smile as Luffy leaned into his big brother.

 **A/N: Hello people! Wow, I'm genuinely surprised by how many people are actually reading the story. I wasn't expecting this story to get any attention. To the reviewers so far, thanks for taking the time to actually comment. And to the question the guest reviewer had, I truly have no updating schedule. Sorry :( But thank you so, so much for the compliments!**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal

Words in all caps are in-game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **4: Similar Enemies**

Frisk had been looking after Ace and Luffy through the night, making sure they drank water and applying plants she remembered from Toriel's journal to their burns and scrapes.

By no means was Frisk a doctor, but she did know about healing. Her mother had been sure to ingrain botany into Frisk after how she had lost Chara. Sure, Toriel never said, specifically, why she forced Frisk to study poisonous plants and plants with medical purposes, but Frisk got the idea that Chara's original death had something to do with it.

Re-applying the ointment she had made to Ace's wounds, in particular a third-degree burn on his shin, Frisk heard a sound. She stopped, causing Ace to tense.

"Hey, girl. What's wrong?" Ace asked, reaching for his pipe. Frisk waved him off, getting up and walking to the tree house entryway. Her neutral expression morphed into a sunny grin that Ace was certain could put even Luffy to shame.

" _Chara! Up here!"_ Frisk called to the frantic red-eyed girl on the ground. Chara practically burst into tears at her little sister's soft voice as she looked up to the tree house.

" **Fr-Frisk…"** she said, grinning like the child she was. Relieve washed over Chara like a tsunami, practically leaping up the tree. As soon as she was up, Chara crushed Frisk in a hug. After a solid minute, Chara pushed her back, looking over Frisk and checking the girl for injury. Once finally reassured the pacifist was alright, Chara began to speak.

" **Oh my god, Frisk! Are you okay? You sure? I'm so sorry I told you to leave! Are you absolutely sure you're okay?!"**

" _Yes, Chara. I'm fine. I've been taking care of Ace and Luffy,"_ the younger girl said, pointing to the boys. Chara's eyes widened in recognition.

" **So you're the ones that mob was looking for… Hey moron, you could've gotten my sister killed! What were you thinking, running to pick a fight with that guy when you're both so weak?! You could've gotten the littler one hurt or worse!"** Chara shouted at Ace, who glared daggers at her in return while Frisk shrank back.

"Don't go preaching to me! What's with that noble bullsh*t you were trying to pull?! I bet you ran away as soon as your baby sister left so she wouldn't have to see her big brother get his a## kicked!"

" **Big brother?! Now see here, you little sh*t! I'm a girl, and like hell I'd run away from someone as weak as that!"**

"Could've fooled me, flatty! And how the hell else would you still be alive if you hadn't ran away, huh?!"

" **You wanna die, a##hat?!"**

" _Chara, Ace! Stop it! Luffy needs to sleep and your yelling will wake him up!"_ Frisk reprimanded in that gentle yet terrifying way the girls' mother did. Chara noticed the other boy was sleeping, his straw hat placed atop his stomach.

Ace stopped, though his glare spoke volumes for him while Chara looked ready to bash his skull in at the drop of a dime. Frisk sighed, knowing that both children were very similar to each other. Because of their similarly combative and overprotective tendencies, there was a marginal chance that they would ever tolerate each other. Still, the blue sweatered girl had hope that they would at least get along for their younger siblings sakes.

" _So, Chara: you said you heard people were looking for Ace and Luffy, right?"_ she received an affirmative nod, " _Well, Ace, do you two have any family? They're probably worried about you two. We could go find them and bring them here so they can take you home."_

Ace eyed the cheerful girl with suspicion. "Why would you help us? It's not like we're friends."

" **Frisk is just funny like that. If it were up to me, I'd throw you in a ditch and not think twice, but my little sister is a lot more generous than, so deal with it. Now, do you want the help or not, because your friend isn't looking too good, jerk."** Ace glared. He really did not like this girl in the slightest, that much was clear, but Frisk could tell that he was considering the offer.

"Fine, just don't expect money cause we don't have any." Chara scoffed at his words.

" **No sh*t, considering, a) everything burned down and b) the city was literal garbage to begin with, so I'm doubting wherever you come from ain't much nicer."**

" _Chara! Don't say things like that! You wouldn't want somebody talking about the Underground like that if it had just been burned, would you?"_ Chara winced, knowing she was right and reeling at the idea of their old home in general. Ace just looked confused. What the hell was the "Underground?" He'd never heard of it, that was for sure.

" _I'm sorry Ace. Chara is just a bit harsh sometimes. We'll be back soon, I promise. Do you think you could tell us your parents' names? So we know who to look for specifically."_

"We don't have any parents. We live with mountain bandits," he paused, expecting the girls to turn on him, though they simply looked non-pulsed in Chara's case and empathetic in Frisk's, "The leader's name is Dadan. She's our guardian."

" **Doesn't happen to have any resemblance to a gorilla, does she?"**

"Yeah. How did you-?"

" **C'mon Frisk. I know where she is."**

After placing the burn ointment by the boys, Frisk and Chara departed, searching for the Mountain Bandit Dadan, leaving behind a dumbfounded Ace to stare after them.

 **A/N: Hey guys. So, we finally get some conversations between the girls and Ace! Not that exciting, I know, but I had fun writing it. I know the chapter's kinda short, but oh well:P Anyways, feel free to tell me what you think of the story. Reviews are always welcome, even flames. Flames help me get better as a writer. For any inconsistencies about the Grey Terminal Fire, I apologize, but it's been a long time since I've read the manga and even longer since I've watched the anime, so oh well. Feel free to point out any errors.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal.

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **5: Families Old and New**

He sat in the garden, his emerald eyes focussed on the golden flowers before him. It hurt to look at them, to remember the pain he associated with them, but it was better than forgetting.

He could almost see the girls, if he trained his eyes on the flowers for long enough, hear their laughter, feel their hugs, and smell their familiar scents. He missed them. He was so alone without them by his side. He wished he could know for sure if they were alright, if they were still alive, if they missed him as much as he missed them. But he knew that was impossible.

It had been fifty years since the last reset, the reset they had erased themselves from the timeline completely, leaving unfillable holes in the hearts of the only two who could remember them. Sometimes, he was convinced that all of it had been a dream, a beautiful nightmare that still plagued his mind.

When he had voiced that thought to Sans, the skeleton had slapped him, shouting that if he denied the fact that the resets had happened, that the girls were just a dream, he denied that he had ever loved his sisters, that all the fun and adventures meant nothing. He had apologized profusely, swearing never to think it had been a dream again.

Still, and he hated himself for feeling this way, he wished it _had_ been a dream. Because, if it wasn't real, then he wouldn't have to carry the guilt of letting one sister commit suicide and giving the other a power that assured she could never have a happy ending. He wouldn't have to carry the guilt of slowly forgetting their faces and voices. The guilt of failing his little sisters.

"Asriel, come inside!" his mother called. The goat-teen sighed, rising from the spot in the flower bed he had brought with him to the Revolutionary HQ when Monkey D. Dragon had set them free of the Underground two years prior.

"Coming, Mom," he said, his lonely green eyes lingering on the painful reminder that he was nothing more than the sole child of Asgore and toriel Dreemurr in this timeline, the reminder that he was so alone and the only one to blame was himself.

-:-

" _C'mon, Chara! Just think about it!"_

" **No."**

" _If you would just give it a chance-"_

" **No."**

Frisk let out an exasperated huff. It had already been six months since they first offered, so why wouldn't Chara just suck up her pride and accept their invitation?

" _...-"_

" **No."**

" _But I didn't even say anything that time, Chara!"_

" **You were about to. For the last time, Frisk, I'm not going to live with those morons and the mountain bandits!"**

" _They aren't that bad! You just don't want to live there because of Ace!"_

" **Really? I was completely unaware of my everlasting contempt for that a##hat. Thank you for enlightening me."**

"Don't worry. We don't want you anyways, Chara. Just Frisk, because she's nice!" came Ace's voice from behind a tree. As he came out into view, Chara glared at him.

" **Piss off, I have no use for weaklings that aren't related to me."**

"C'mon, Big Sis!" came Luffy's cheery yet whiny voice as he grinned at her, "Think of how awesome it would be if you and Frisk lived with us! You can set sail with us when we turn seventeen! Or you can become part of my crew!"

" _Yeah, Chara! We can be pirates! It'll be so cool!"_

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **...No."**

Frisk and Luffy literally wilted before her eyes, causing a pang of guilt to hit her as she saw their miserable expressions. She kinda did want to let her sister live with Luffy because of how happy he made Frisk, but there was no chance in hell that she would stoop so low as to take charity from Ace. Then again, it might be a good opportunity to infiltrate and make his life miserable…

" **Okay, fine. But don't think I want to. You two just looked so pathetic just now, it made my eyes hurt, so I said yes. We'll leave as soon as you start annoying me."** Frisk and Luffy fist-bumped and started cheering, rushing off to do God knows what, leaving Ace and Chara to glare at each other.

 **A/N: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days. I got sick :( But, I'm back now! Sorry if it wasn't the best chapter, but, as I said, I've been sick and my brain decides to not work whenever I'm sick lol. Please review, they make me happy! ...And I want to know if anyone actually likes this chapter or not, because I have literally no idea.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal.

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **Warning: Abuse of a minor, PTSD, and anxiety.**

 **6: Dreams of Demons**

It was hard for Chara, being surrounded by others put her on edge. Though she put up a front for Frisk's sake, it made her want to run and hide. Being surrounded by people made Frisk feel at ease, something Chara couldn't understand for the life of her. Still, if it made Frisk happy, Chara would put up with anything, even Ace.

Still, as she sat in the corner eating her dinner, she watched with discomfort as Luffy and Frisk laughed and the bandits got into arguments or did drunken bets. It gave her a gnawing sense of anxiety, though it was entirely unfounded. Crowds gave her anxiety and was half the reason why she didn't accept Ace and Luffy's offer to live with them until recently. Chara was scared of living with so many people…

" _ **Chara, get your worthless a## over here!" her father bellowed, causing the malnourished girl to cringe. She lept up, rushing to see what her father and his "friends" wanted this time.**_

" _ **Are your bruises from last time healed?" She bit her lip, but nodded. Chara saw the grin on his mouth grow and one of his friends grabbed a knife…**_

"Hey Tomboy, what's up with you?" came Ace's grating voice. It made her was to drown herself whenever she heard it, that snide voice.

" **F*ck off, Sleeping Beauty. Not in the mood to smash your face in at the moment."** Ace looked genuinely surprised at the words, before smirking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chara? I'm forever in your debt if you killed her." The red-eyed girl didn't even flinch at the words, simply staring blankly at the food before her. Ace was beginning to worry at this point. Normally, Chara would have threatened to stab him and throw him in a lake, but she was completely blank.

Ace sat down next to Chara, who was too busy brooding to notice.

"Hey, you okay Tomboy?" he asked. She looked up, looking dazed than glaring at the boy.

" **I'm f*cking fine. Go away."**

 **Why won't he go away? Damnit!**

"No, you're not. You're half-a##sing your insults and your glares aren't sending me to an early grave. The f*ck is wrong with you? You on that monthly psycho girl sh*t?"

" **What?! F*ck off, dipsh*t. Nothing is wrong with me, okay?! Now leave me alone!"** the girl snapped, jumping up and storming off, causing the room to quiet. Frisk's neutral expression turned worried, and she jumped up to follow her sister.

" _Chara, wait up!"_ Frisk called, rushing out to follow the older girl. Chara, however, had already disappeared from the pacifist's sight. Ace now stood beside the young girl, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Go back inside. I'll find the Tomboy, okay?" She looked at him uneasily, but nodded all the same. Even if she went to find the red-eyed girl, she would probably say she was just fine, so as not to worry Frisk. So, she let the freckled boy go out into the night to find her edge-lord of a sister.

-:-

 **She began to apply neosporin and hydrogen peroxide to her cuts, wincing as it foamed in her wounds. The only parts they hadn't sliced were her face and hands. Everything else could be covered up and she could go to school the next morning.**

 **Chara's father was criminally insane, but he had loved her mother deeply. So, when Chara's mother had died giving birth to Chara, her father decided to keep her around to punish the monstrosity that killed its own mother. Chara knew she didn't deserve it, but that knowledge didn't keep the scars from forming.**

 **As she finished applying the last of the band-aids, she looked out the small, dingy window. Mt. Ebott. The place of no return…**

 **The girl smiled, something that was such a rare occurrence for her, and threw her green and yellow sweater over her head. She silently creeped out out the window, her skeletal thinness allowing her easy access through the tiny opening.**

-:-

Chara sat at the edge of the cliff, staring out over the moonlit ocean. Her sweater, which was now beginning to get too small for her, was neatly folded beside her. Her scars were thin white lines that glowed in the moonlight like a patchwork of silk. She traced her fingertips over them, letting tears fall from her red eyes. Eyes like her father's, the red eyes of a monster that wipes out all of her friends and family, than has the audacity to call those same friends' saviour her sister. A sister that she isolated from the few other they knew just because she couldn't get over her f*cking anxiety and-

"Oi! Tomboy! Tom-Holysh*t...When did you get those scars?" Chara's tearful red eyes met Ace's black ones. Suddenly remembering her tears, she cursed and wiped them away.

"Um...Are you okay?" the boy asked, uncomfortable seeing this insanely strong girl crying. Not to mention he was wondering where all of that scar tissue had come from. Chara stayed silent before slowly shaking her head.

"Do you...Should I leave?" Another shake of the head. Gulping, Ace sat down a couple feet away from Chara. She didn't make any move to stop him.

"You wanna talk? This lady that Luffy knows, Makino, says it's good to talk about what's going on...if you want...I'll listen…"

Chara nodded, but said nothing. Ace had never seen the girl like this, not in all of the six months he had known her. Truth be told, he knew next to nothing about the girls except that Frisk was kind and liked plants and Chara was edgy an liked fighting. He didn't know where they came from, what their lives had been like, or why Chara was so untrusting.

"...Do you want me to tell you something important?" Chara looked at him quizzically, but nodded all the same. He took a deep breath.

"Okay. Once, there was a Pirate named Gold Roger. He was the strongest pirate in the world and became the Pirate King. Everyone says he was a demon...Well, Roger had a child with that demon's blood...I'm the son of the Pirate King, Chara...My dad was a monster."

" **So was mine."**

"Is he the one that gave you those scars?" A nod.

"Did he hurt Frisk too?"

" **No. Frisk doesn't have the same biological parents as me. A-a long time ago, we lived in this place called the Underground. It was an entire kingdom of monsters; like, physically monsters. We both got adopted by the king and queen and their son, Asriel. They were great. But...I made some bad things happen and...and now, no one remembers us. Mom, Dad, Asriel, no one. And all of it is my fault. Because I was stupid and selfish, I ruined everything for Frisk...I'm...I'm...I'M SUCH A PIECE OF SH*T, GODDAMNIT! WHY DOES FRISK STILL LOVE ME?! WHY DOES SHE SAY I'M STILL HER SISTER AFTER ALL OF THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE TO EVERYONE WE LOVE?! Damnit… why? I really am just a monster, just like my father was…"**

Ace stood up abruptly, grabbing Chara by the arm and pulling her up as well, his gaze set out on the ocean.

"My dream...Is to become infamous, not because of my dad, just because of me! If the world wants to think I'm a demon, that's fine by me!" Chara just stared at the boy, confused and mildly dazed. Then, she took a deep breath and looked out to the ocean.

" **I'm gonna find our family and make them remember us! This time, I'll be the hero! Mom, Dad, Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton! I'm gonna find all of you! For Frisk, and for me! I promise!"**

Ace and Chara would never admit it, but in this moment, each found an overwhelming sense of respect for the other. When they got back to the bandits' hideout, all seemed normal, as they were arguing, but too Luffy and Frisk, they could tell that there was a lack of animosity that was held before that moment on the cliff. Because after all, it's better better to have another demon as company than just be a demon alone.

 **A/N: Yay! Chara and Ace bonding time! So, you know how I said I was back? Well the universe went "lol nope" and I got sick. Again. FML. And guess what? Still sick, because of panic attacks! Yay me! So, if I don't update, you'll know why. Please review and tell me what you think! Predictions on what you think will happen or what should happen are welcome (*cough* because I have no direction for this story *cough*).**

 **~Lizard-Senpai**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

" **sans talking."**

" **PAPYRUS TALKING."**

 **Normal.**

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.**

 **7: Explaining a Memory**

Sans sat on the couch, gazing out of the window at the training yard. Outside, he could see Undyne beating the snot out of this kid the Boss had picked up recently. All thing considered, the blonde boy was doing impressively well. However, seeing the human child fight with such determination reminded him of his baby bones.

"c'mon, man. get it together; she chose this…" The grinning skeleton clenched his ever-smiling jaw. It had been 50 years, though it was technically five years for a monster. Some would think he would have gotten over Frisk's death. She never even existed in their timeline. No more RESETS, no more pain, no more loss.

"SANS? WHAT IS THE MATTER? AS YOUR BROTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sans sighed. Was he really being that mopey for even Paps to notice his depression?

" 's nothing, bro. don't worry about it." Papyrus simply put his gloved hands on his waist and stared his big brother down. It was obvious he wasn't going to take such an obviously bullsh*t excuse.

"I'M NOT AS NAIVE AS YOU THINK, BROTHER! I...I CAN TELL YOU MISS THIS 'FRISK' PERSON VERY MUCH. I'VE HEARD YOU SAY THEIR NAME SEVERAL TIMES WHEN YOU'RE 'NAPPING'. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO HELP YOU, BUT FIRST I MUST KNOW WHAT IS WRONG! SO TELL ME, WHO ARE THEY?"

Sans mentally gaster-blasted himself. Of freaking course Paps had heard him sleep talking. Well, it wasn't like he couldn't just make something up, but that would mean lying to Paps.

"welp. I-uh...crap. okay, Papyrus. Frisk is an old friend of mine. i kinda took her under my wing when she was little, but then, uh, some bad things happened and they-uh, they had to leave the underground forever…" There. That wasn't a lie, at least not entirely.

"SANS! OH MY GOD, WHY HAVE I NEVER HEARD ABOUT THIS BEFORE! THIS IS TERRIBLE! BUT NEVER FEAR! I HAVE A SOLUTION! WE WILL WRITE THIS 'FRISK' A LETTER AND HAVE MR. DRAGON SEND IT FOR US! THAT WAY, SHE WILL KNOW YOU MISS HER!"

Sans just shook his head and smiled. Leave it to Papyrus to cheer him up. Even though no one could remember his baby girl except for Asriel, Papyrus still was willing to help his brother. And so, Sans wrote a letter…

On a post-it note.

-:-

"Frisk! What'cha looking at?" The pacifist nearly fell into the river at Luffy's bubbly voice. She turned and smile, motioning for him to crouch down besides her. The rubber boy did so obligingly.

" _I was gathering some herbs and I found these little guys."_ Frisk pointed to to the shallow part of the water, and Luffy's eyes became stars.

"SUKEE! Frisk found swimming pebbles! Hey, why am I the only thing that can't swim?! Even rocks can swim now!" Frisk giggled and shook her head.

"They aren't pebbles, Luffy. They're baby frogs. They're called tadpoles," she informed him. He nodded in understanding.

"Hmm. I get it. So the flagpoles grow and become frogs, and I can eat them later!" Frisk laughed at his simple-mindedness and mispronunciation.

"Not these ones, Luffy. These tadpoles becomes really pretty frogs, but they're toxic. That means they'll make you sick."

"Wow, Frisk! You're so smart! You should totally join my pirate crew! Shishishi!" She beamed and nodded, before grabbing a container to put some tadpoles in.

With Chara, Ace, and Luffy being physical fighters, Frisk had decided that the best course of action would be to study flora and fauna to make biological weapons. She often made sleeping powders and other such attacks with the variety of plant she found in the In-between forest.

"Hey, Frisk? What was you and Chara's family like?" Luffy asked suddenly. The girl inhaled sharply.

 _Toriel's butterscotch pie; Do you really hate me that much?_

 _Papyrus and his puzzles; I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN!_

 _Undyne's cooking lessons; You will never take away our hope!_

 _Sans' breaks and short-cuts; Dirty brother killer._

 _Alphys and her nervous antics; Y-you're the real monster…_

 _Mettaton's game shows; You're not just a threat to monsters, but to humanity as well._

 _Asgore's kind words of welcome; Now why don't we have a nice cup of tea?_

" _They're...not around anymore...It's just me and Chara, now."_ Frisk just looked at her feet and the strawhat boy looked at her sadly.

"Well, you guys are apart of my family now. So, it's gonna be okay. Besides, I bet they'd want you to be happy when you think about them!" Frisk smiled and threw her arms around Luffy, embracing him tightly.

" _Thank you, Luffy."_

-:-

dear Frisk,

i miss you, kiddo. Papyrus heard me talking about you, so he told me to write you a letter. guess he could tell how much it "cuts me to the bone" with you gone. i know, not one of my best puns. Paps says hi. so does Asriel. since Chara don't exist in our timeline, he still has his body. it's been hard for him without her, though. the kid is pretty lonely. welp.

love ya, baby girl.

-sans the skeleton

-:-

Dear Frisk and Chara,

I heard Sans say he was going to write a letter, so I thought I'd hop on the bandwagon. I miss you guys. Everything seems so wrong without you here. I just wanted to let you know that I love the both of you, and if you're out there, somewhere, I hope you're both happy. If we ever meet again, I'll have mom make you butterscotch and cinnamon pie.

Your brother,

Asriel Dreemurr

A/N: Hey guys! I finally got some dialogue in for Luffy! Whoo-hoo! I don't completely fail at life! I'll probably only have one or two more chapters of their childhood, and then we can get to the main story! So, if there is any confusion as to why Asriel has his body and isn't Flowey, it's because the girls didn't just RESET to before Frisk, they RESET to before Chara. As such, neither girl fell into the Underground and Asriel never truly met Chara, she never committed suicide, Asriel never absorbed her soul and took her body to the surface, and he wasn't killed by humans. Instead, they RESET, him and Sans retained their memories of the girl's from the previous timeline, and no-one else remembers them. Two different humans fell, and...someone...set the monsters free. Anyone who guesses who the different two humans are gets a cookie!

~Lizard-senpai


	8. Chapter 8

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

Normal

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **8: a Woman's Touch**

Chara had come to find, over the course of the last three months, one very important thing: Luffy had a personal vendetta against the red-eyed girl's sleep. She swore, every time she wanted to sleep, the boy could sense it and found some random shenanigan to drag her and the others into. It was beginning to wear on the girl.

Sure, if she slept like a normal person, she wouldn't have this problem, but nope. Chara was an insomniac, sleeping very rarely and usually for very short intervals during the day. And the straw hatted boy was at it again.

"Chara! C'mon, you have to meet her! She cooks and brings me presents and clothes and is really nice and-"

" **I literally couldn't give less of a f*ck if I tried. Now please let me go back to taking a nap, for the love of god!"** The girl groaned. Luffy pouted, still dragging the noncommittal girl out of the house.

"C'mon! I told her all about you and Frisk and I really want you to meet her! Please, Chara?"

The brunette groaned, throwing her head back dramatically.

" **You're killing me, smalls,"** she said in complete exasperation, but she finally stopped dragging her feet and followed the boy she had began to see as her little brother (very, excruciatingly annoying little brother) out of the house.

Upon exiting, she hissed as the bright rays of sun accosted her eyes. She she heard an airy, kind laugh at her reaction to the outdoors. Squinting through the sunlight, she saw a young woman with black hair tied back with a bandana and carrying several bags and boxes.

Ace and Frisk were already outside, talking animatedly with the woman.

"MAKINO!" Luffy shouted, beaming even more brightly than the sun, which was quite the accomplishment in Chara's opinion. The woman smiled, waving to the two children. Luffy ran to the woman, enveloping her in a hug. Rolling her eyes, Chara followed at a sedate pace, standing next to Frisk, who was looking through a box of girl clothes.

"Hello. You must be Chara," the woman, Makino, said. Chara nodded, wearing a deadpan expression. Sure, the woman _seemed_ nice, but she wasn't going to trust this woman any farther than she could throw a mountain. Chara had a very exclusive friend group which included six people, three of whom she no longer knew were alive at all. She trusted Frisk because she'd known her for literal lifetimes, she trusted Luffy because he was too stupid to end up betraying her, and she only trusted Ace because he was as untrusting as she was.

Frisk nudged her sister, motioning her to give an actual reply, but that had no effect whatsoever. Chara was completely ignoring this new woman's existence, causing Ace to glare at her.

"Don't be a b*tch, Chara. Makino is really nice," the boy spat. The currently sweaterless girl (it had sadly gotten too small for her) just gave a thoroughly unamused expression.

" **Look, narcolepsy freak. I haven't slept in two f*cking days, so I apologize if I don't exactly have a cheery disposition. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find a place where Luffy can't find me so I can take a goddamn nap!"**

" _Someone's cranky,"_ Frisk muttered as the red-eyed girl stomped off into the woods, yawning. Ace just huffed and turned to the slightly concerned barmaid.

"Don't worry, Makino. Chara's just an edgelord with no social skills. Don't mind her." Frisk smiled a little, nodding in agreement.

-:-

Makino walked through the woods, a bundle of green and yellow in the crook of her arm. Her first impression of Luffy's two new friends were fairly mixed. Frisk was a kind, gentle person who was the peacemaker of the motley crew. Chara, on the other hand, seemed to be the instigator and completely untrusting of everyone. The red eyed girl had a dark aura around her.

So, when Frisk came to her with a small, tattered, yellow striped green sweater, asking her to fix it for Chara, she warily agreed. If Makino was perfectly honest the child frightened her. When she saw the pleading expression on the younger girl's face, however, she melted and went on a search for Chara.

" **What are you doing?"** an imperious voice asked, startling the woman. She still smiled at the very boyish girl, nevertheless.

"Hello Chara. I, um, Frisk told me that you were really attached to this sweater and I was wondering if you'd let me take your measurements." Chara looked at the woman skeptically, but shrugged.

" **Okay."**

-:-

Chara beamed at the new article of clothing. It was different from the old sweater, but better suited for the hot climate of Mt. Corvo. Makino had made it Short sleeved with a hood and from pouch. It still held much of its original design, green with two horizontal yellow stripes, but it was thinner than it had once been and patched up with bits of fabric to make it fit the girl. As a result, there was one darker green stripe between the two yellow ones.

As Chara walked home, a smile pulling up her usually scowling feature, Makino smiled in her motherly way at the girl. It's funny how someone can treasure an otherwise meaningless object so much, though it can be endearing. It was at this moment, when Chara looked sincerely happy with her new article of clothing, that Makino changed her opinion of the little hellion.

 **A/N: Hey people! So, not the best chapter, I know, but better than nothing, right? So, just as a heads up, this is the last Chapter depicting the girls' childhood. Next chapter, we will finally start following the main story. Yay! Also, I've decided to give you my timeline of when the humans fell, just so it's easier for people to guess the different humans.**

 **Chara fell 60 years before Frisk fell, so 6 monster years. Frisk would have typically fallen about two years before they escaped the Void in this timeline. So they human that takes Chara's place is over 60, and the one who takes Frisk's place is at the very least in their teens when Chara, Frisk, Ace, and Luffy are kids. I hope that made sense T.T Anyways, good luck! As always, feel free to leave a review. Predictions are always welcome and may even be used!**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

Normal **.**

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **9: To Hell With Logic**

The sea breeze blew through Chara's now long hair. It had been ten years since Frisk and her had met Luffy and Ace and nine years since they had become a crazy, fighting, and completely dysfunctional family. She had decided to join Luffy's crew along with Frisk. Her excuse was that she didn't want to go with Ace, but didn't want to go by herself. The truth of the matter was she wanted to make sure her younger sibling didn't get themselves killed with their naivete.

This is how she found herself in a frankly enormous barrel, spinning in a whirlpool with her younger siblings, wondering how the hell they weren't dead already and how Luffy could manage to sleep through this ordeal. Frisk, the little masochist, seemed to be _enjoying_ the life or death scenario they found themselves in.

" **I'm gonna puke,"** Chara mumbled as Frisk just smiled serenely. Suddenly, the spinning stopped, giving way to gentle bobbing in the ocean, then stopping altogether. Chara let out an audible sigh of relief.

" **Thank f*cking god,"** the girl groaned, still trying to refrain from puking. That was worse than getting levitated by Sans in a fight. At that moment, the pacifist started to giggle, earning herself a death glare from her sister. The sound of a loud yawn interrupted Chara's glare as Luffy woke up. Rubbing his eyes with a smile, saying, "Man, that was a good nap!"

Frisk burst out laughing as Chara started to systematically plan the rubber boy's untimely demise. How both of her siblings could remain so calm was absolutely beyond her.

"Hey, did you hear that?" came a gruff voice, silencing Frisk as she tilted her head, curious. Chara, on the other hand, was oblivious, still plotting against her brother.

"It's pretty crapmed in here," Luffy said before standing up impossibly fast, both fists in the air and breaking through the barrel's lid. Chara then noticed the light and the three people outside of the barrel.

 **When the hell did we get on a boat?**

Chara didn't have much time to think, however, as the two other men gathered their wits an raised their swords to attack Luffy. The red-eyed woman swiftly jumped up, knife in hand, blocking their attacks while simultaneously breaking their swords. Chara sent them a withering glare.

" **Get lost."** The men ran, dragging their comrade behind them while leaving the boy with that had also been with them behind, cowering before Chara, Luffy, and the now emerging Frisk. The single-minded Luffy was already off looking for food, not even paying attention to the pinkette before them. Chara just rolled her eyes. Following her little brother while observing their surroundings, she decided that they had been brought on the ship while Chara was plotting against Luffy whilst in the barrel.

" _Oh, hello,"_ Frisk said, noticing the frightened boy. He started a flinched back, making the pacifist frown. She then smiled sweetly, outstretching her hand to the sitting boy.

" _Hey, don't be scared. I know my sister's kinda scary, but she means well,"_ she said, " _My name's Frisk. That's boy raiding the pantry is my brother Luffy and my sister's name is Chara."_

"C-Coby," the boy said, taking the girl's hand. She smiled, helping him up. He weakly smiled back.

"That was p-p-pretty cool, w-what you did back there," the boy, Coby, said to Chara. This brought her out of her musings, noticing the boy, finally.

" **Huh? Who's the brat, Frisk?"** she said disinterested. The younger sister smiled saying, " _This is Coby."_

"Hey," Luffy said through a mouthful of apples. Chara glared at him.

" **That's disgusting. Swallow before you talk, Luffy."**

"Okay," he said, still chewing. She just sighed, muttering a 'whatever' under her breath. She then turned her attention back to the other boy, her frightening red-eyes scrutinizing him.

" **Hey kid, can you get us a boat?"** she asked, making him flinch. A memory of Alphys was brought to the minds of both girls, but the quickly pushed them down. The boy nodded, scared of Chara's intimidating gaze. She smiled, relief washing over her.

"What...What are you guys anyways?" Coby asked cautiously. Luffy grinned, having finally finished his meal and joined the conversation.

"We're pirates!" he said simply, yet enthusiastically, much to the pink haired boy's shock, disbelief, and horror. His jaw dropped to the floor, causing Frisk to giggle and Chara to smirk.

"You're...you're...you're pirates?! Impossible, impossible, impossible!"

" **Bet your a## we're pirates, and this knucklehead is going to be king of 'em,"** Chara said, playfully digging her knuckles into his temple with a proud smirk. This statement only gained another string of 'impossibles' from Coby.

"Do you guys know how dangerous that is?! You could all die!" Chara gave a bitter chuckle. If only the kid knew how many times Frisk and her had died; he'd have a fit. Luffy's eyes became serious, though his happy, determined smile was still present.

"That doesn't matter to us. We each have our own dreams and we'll see them through, no matter what. Even if we die, we'll have died trying to accomplish our goals," he said, looking the boy in the eyes. Coby looked to Frisk, who nodded, her closed eyes filled with **DETERMINATION.** Chara leaned against the wall, smirking at the weakling before her, who was obviously mesmerized by Luffy's statement.

" **Okay, enough of the inspirational speeches. We've got a boat to borrow."**

Coby, however, just gripped his knees, not meeting any of their gazes. Finally, his head shot up and his eyes were filled with a certain fire as he asked, "Luffy, Chara, Frisk! Do you guys think...DO YOU THINK I COULD EVER JOIN THE MARINES?!" they collectively shrugged, "I will join the Marines! That is my dream! And the first thing I'm going to do is capture that dirty sea-hag Alvida!"

" **Good for you, kid,"** Chara said with mild sarcasm, nonplussed, even as a gigantic woman fell through the ceiling and landed right behind Coby. Luffy was smiling while Frisk had only the slightest look of shock.

" **Huh? The f*ck are you?"** Chara said as she noticed the hag before them, her knife clutched lazily in hand.

 **A/N: And done! Sorry this chapter has such a cut off ending, but I couldn't really come up with any other way to end it. I was originally planning for Chara to either set out on her own or go with Ace, but then thought, "There's no way in hell she'd do that." Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review or idea if you want. Reviews always make my day and ideas will be very helpful as I have no idea as to what will happen past them getting to Zoro. Feel free to still guess on who replaced Frisk and Chara as the first human and the savior of the Underground. And thank you for all the support I've gotten for this story. I never expected it to get any recognition lol.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

Normal **.**

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **10: Judge of** _ **Chara**_ **cter**

The enormous and quite honestly hideous woman sneered down at the three young pirates and the cabin boy. Chara just glared, lazily lifting her knife in a defensive position. Luffy and Frisk were confused, tilting their heads to the left, almost identically.

"COBY! What was that you were saying?! Who are you going to turn into the Marines?!" the woman bellowed, pointing a spiked club at the terrified boy. Chara glared at the woman.

" **Oi, you ugly b*tch! I asked you a f*cking question, don't ignore me!"** she snapped.

"Chara, don't you know who that is?!" Coby shouted in frightened disbelief. The red-eyed girl just glared, shaking her head.

" **I would if she'd f*cking tell me. Who is she?"** Coby froze, almost shaking, though he knew not for what.

"That's...that's...that's...THAT'S THE UGLIEST HAG ON THE SEA, CAPTAIN ALVIDA!" He screamed, now closing his eyes as he braced for the inevitable impact of a club. Chara and Luffy broke out into hysterical laughter, while Frisk just smiled, shaking her head.

" **Oh my god kid, that was great!"** Chara said, lifting her knife to block the angry blow aimed for Coby's head while Luffy punched out some of the henchmen who had also decided to attack.

"Shishishi! Yeah, you really stood up for your dream there!" Luffy chimed in, grinning widely. Frisk gave a smile an a thumbs up to the boy, who was now smiling in awe at the pirates before him.

Chara, meanwhile, glowered at the enormous hag known as Alvida. Parrying the attack with her large kitchen knife, a dangerous look in her eyes, Chara lunged again, aiming for the woman's ample stomach. Alvida saw this and jumped back with surprising speed for a woman of her size, Chara just smiled, dropping and swinging her leg out, tripping the woman. Then, Chara noticed some of the woman's henchmen chasing Frisk.

The red-eyed woman immediately ran for it, when she heard a "thunk" behind her. She looked and saw Luffy, blocking a blow meant for her. Chara grinned, giving a salute.

" **Thanks, captain!"** she called, going over to aid their sister once more. Luffy grinned, landing a hard blow to Alvida's face, sending her flying over the railing and into the ocean. Chara, now at her sister's side, quickly ran through the crowd of pirates, all over them falling to her attack.

" **Demon Blade,"** Chara muttered to herself, standing upright and looking at the remaining adversaries, most either knocked out or bleeding on the deck of the ship.

" **So, why didn't you just sleep powder these guys, Frisk?"** Chara said. The younger girl smiled sheepishly saying, "I left my belt in the barrel."

Chara facepalmed, muttering something about why she came with them and how did she forget something like that on an enemy ship. Frisk just chuckled nervously, hoping her sister wouldn't be too mad.

-:-

The makeshift group of four now sat in a small boat, making small talk about the island they were currently headed to. Apparently, there was some big-time pirate hunter kept as a prisoner on the island and Luffy, the knucklehead, had become attached to the notion of having the man join their crew.

" **Are you insane?"** Chara asked once her brother had declared this, " **He is a pirate** _ **hunter**_ **, Lu. We are** _ **pirates**_ **. By definition, he is our enemy, you idiot!"**

"Yeah, but he sounds really strong! Besides, I won't let him join if I think he's a bad guy," he insisted, causing his eldest sister to facepalm.

 **Goddamnit, why do I have to be the responsible one here?!**

" _He has a point, Chara,"_ Frisk said with a light smile, " _Besides, we'll let you be the judge of his_ _ **chara**_ _cter."_ The two boys stifled their laughter while the red-eyed girl glared.

" **I honestly don't know whether to be proud or to slap you."**

" _I know; I have a true gift for that. Hey Coby, you never told us how you got on Alvida's ship in the first place."_

" **Don't change the subject like that!"** Coby, now sort of used to Chara's (mostly) empty threats, nodded.

"Well, it all started with a fishing trip…" Several moments later, he had told them of how he had mistakenly gotten on a pirate supply boat instead of a fishing boat.

"Wow, that's so lame!" Luffy exclaimed with his signature laughter and Chara was smirking. Frisk sent her siblings a reprimanding glare, but she almost agreed.

-:-

Chara and Frisk found themselves walking through the town while Luffy took Coby to sign up for the Marines as well as to find their possible crewmate, Roronoa Zoro. After much debate and Coby assuring the girl's he wouldn't let the straw hatted boy get into too much trouble, they split up. The girls (mainly Chara) attempted to "borrow" some supplies and they now had a nice stockpile of food, booze, and other useful items. Frisk was lucky enough to come across and abandoned apothecary set with most of the herbs and plants still useable. She could easily make some more of her potions and powders she liked to use in battle.

" **You think we should go find our idiot?"** Chara asked Frisk as soon as they loaded the last of their illegally acquired things into the small boat. Frisk smiled, nodding as she jumped back on land. They started their walk to the ominously looming base and Chara couldn't help but glare at it.

Although the genocider didn't know too many Marines other than Gramps, she didn't like the idea of a military that would hunt down someone like Ace just for being born. Besides, the Marines, or rather the Celestial Dragons, were the reason she hadn't got the chance to meet Sabo, Ace and Luffy's former brother. Not to mention, from what she heard, the Marines would probably go after her friends and family from the Underground in the event they escaped. She didn't like that idea one bit.

" _Chara? We're here,"_ Frisk said, looking at her sister with slight concern. Chara blinked, then realized that they were indeed at the base, looking at a green haired man tied to a crucifix. Bruises and cut littered his tan skin and his breathing was heavy with overexertion.

With ease, the young woman swung herself over the fences blocking them, her younger sister following suit. Chara sauntered over to the man, giving an unimpressed look.

" **So you're that pirate hunter Coby was talking 'bout, huh? Don't look that impressive to me. I could've already broken those ropes and took out at least half of this base. You want some help outta here?"**

The man looked up with intense dark eye, sporting a glare that could have given the red eyed girl before him a run for her money. Chara smirked while Frisk looked on from a distance, studying the interaction. She wasn't sure if she could trust the man her brother wanted to recruit for their crew.

"F*ck off, lady. I'm strong enough to leave on my own. Trust me, if I wanted to leave, I would've already," he growled, causing Chara's smirk to widened.

" **Oh really? Pretty big words there. Hope you'll be able to back them later, it'll be fun to fight against someone other than my brother when we set out for the Grand Line."**

"The hell are you talking about?" he grumbled irritably, much to the brunette's amusement. Chara was enjoying this interaction, that much Frisk could tell. Her sister was trying to gauge the man's personality by goading him into a fight.

" **What, didn't Lu already get here? Not really that surprised if he didn't. He has a bad sense of direction. He's a weirdly happy guy with a scar under his left eye and a straw hat. Seen him?"** Recognition flashed in the man's eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean that kid was telling the truth about being a pirate?" Zoro asked, causing Frisk to giggle. The man finally noticed the other girl who was keeping her distance.

" _Yep. That guy is out little brother and captain, even though he doesn't seem like much,"_ Frisk replied to the man with a sweet smile. The pirate hunter just scoffed.

"Well, I'll tell you what I told your brother: I refuse to work for some scumbag pirates. Now get lost." Chara shrugged and started to walk back to the wall.

" **Oh well. C'mon, Frisk. We need to go make sure Luffy hasn't caused something to spontaneously combust."** Frisk gave her sister a confused tilt of her head, but followed her out of the courtyard anyway. Once they were a fair distance away from the base, Chara grinned.

" **We're totally getting that guy to join."**

 **A/N: Hey people! We've finally gotten to a main member of the Straw Hats! Whoo-hoo! Next chapter will be a battle and then off they go! If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a review or PM me. I always appreciate reviews, they make me happy. For the reviewer JarOfIdeas, I'm sorry, but I don't know if they'll be seeing Ace or any of the Whitebeard Pirates until they make it into the Grand Line. Although it would be cool to have them meet up, I don't think it would be a good idea at the moment. But, who knows? Maybe I'm lying and we'll see everyone's favorite, shirtless fire user in the near future? Also, I am in desperate need of ideas! I don't really know what I'm doing after this next chapter! Please leave any ideas! Thank everyone who who has supported this story! It means a lot to me.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	11. Chapter 11

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

Normal **.**

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **11: One Way or Another**

Chara and Frisk found their brother, talking to Coby and a young girl behind an inn. Frisk called over to then with a wave while Chara let her mind wander back to the swordsman. In her conversation with him, she had come to the conclusion that he was likeable, at the very least. He was stubborn, that much was obvious with his refusal of her offer, and he didn't do it to be a prick. The man truly believed in his own ability to leave.

" _Chara, are you okay? You spaced out again,"_ Frisk said worriedly. Chara just blinked then smiled slightly, saying it was nothing with a mischievous glint in her crimson eyes that left Frisk skeptical.

"Hey you guys," Luffy said with a bright smile (like he had any other type) that Frisk returned. Chara just smirked at her little brother.

" **You were right, Lu: that swordsman is pretty cool. And when did we pick up another brat? Geez, they're multiplying."** At that, the little girl smiled slightly.

"I'm Rika!" the girl piped up, "Nice to meet you miss!" Chara sighed, sitting down next to her brother on the steps of an inn. She lifted a hand in greeting.

" **Chara,"** she said flatly, mildly bored with the conversation, " **So where did these two idiots pick you up from, hmm?"**

"Well, I bringing some food for Mr. Zoro, but some of the Marines caught me and threw me over the fence. Thankfully, big bro caught me before I got hurt," the girl explained and Coby nodded sadly. Frisk covered her mouth as she gasped and even Chara raised an eyebrow in surprise while her red eyes fixed into a bone-chilling glare.

" **Wait, so the Marines threw a cute little kid like you over the fence? That's f*cked up. Hey, Coby, are you sure you want to join people like that? I know it's your dream and all, but still…"** Coby looked down, ashamed slightly.

"I know, but it wasn't the soldiers fault! They didn't want to do it, the were ordered by that jerk, Helmeppo!" Coby said angrily. Chara held up her hands in surrender with a smirk.

" **Whoa, calm down, brat. And the f*ck kind of a name is Helmeppo? It sounds like some drunk guy tryin' to say hippo after biting his tongue,"** she stated seriously, causing her present company to let out a colective laugh. She gave them a confused look, saying with a shrug, " **Anyways, what were you doing around Roronoa anyway? Don't little girls play with dolls and sh*t?"**

" _Coming from the tomboy."_

" **Shut up, Frisk."**

" _Not on your life."_

" **And this is why you'll never find a boyfriend, but moving on. So? Why were you hanging out around him? Isn't he supposed to be some infamous monster?"**

"He's not a monster!" Rika defended vehemently, "He saved me when that nasty Helmeppo set his wolf on me. Because of that, he has to spend a whole month with no food! And it's only been two and a half weeks!"

" _Wow, that's some dedication. I don't think this black hole could a hour without food, much less a month,"_ Frisk pointed to Luffy, " _And to do that for a complete stranger."_

Frisk was in awe. Maybe this Roronoa Zoro was really a good person. Sure, Chara and Luffy liked him, but only because he was strong. He really might be a good person to have on the crew. Then, a woman with dark hair and kind smile opened the door they sat in front of. Frisk assumed this to be Rika's mother, since they bore a very close resemblance.

"Rika, why don't you invite you new friends inside so they can sit down and rest?" the woman said with benevolent smile. The small girl beamed and nodded enthusiastically. The group strolled in, Chara reclining in a seat by the window while her siblings and the two young friends they had acquired sat at a nearby table. Frisk respectfully thanked Rika's mother for inviting them inside, who simply waved it off, thanking them in turn for getting her daughter home. Chara simply rolled her eyes at her sister, electing to stare out the window for a bit.

She was tired, having barely slept last night due to her insomnia. It had been getting better recently, better being she didn't wake up either crying when she finally slept and could sleep for more than an hour at a time. But last night, for some reason, she had a horrible nightmare.

She hadn't told Frisk or Luffy about it yet, she didn't want them to worry more than they already did, but something about the dream seemed...wrong, darker than usual. In it, Ace was dying; that part of the dream in itself wasn't new, since Chara often dreamed of her family dying. No, it was the figure that lurked in the shadows of her dream. It was how real it felt. How clearly she could see the faces of men she'd never seen before in her life. And that song; that haunting, glitching song that played ever so faintly in her dream. It was familiar, but...

The sound of a door slamming open brought Chara from her reflections as she turned to glare at the source of the sound. A young blonde man with an oval shaped haircut, cleft chin, and wearing a suit the most abhorring shade of purple waltzed into the room, causing all other occupants to fall silent.

 **I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it Hell Hippo. Helmeppo. Whatever the f*ck his name is. Oh god, I'm becoming like Luffy with names.**

"Bring me a bottle of your best wine!" he declared in an obnoxiously whiny voice, causing the genocider's glare to increase. She saw the man visibly cringe at her glare, but he elected to ignore it.

"I deserve it after how I was treated here before when that savage killed my precious pet," he continued. Oh, Chara was going to have so much fun punching this guy's face in. From the way Luffy was clenching his fists, he was going to enjoy it too.

Once the brat was served his beverage, he looked around with a smirk full of unbridled arrogance and self-entitlement. He laughed in an annoyingly high tone before saying, "You now, things are getting boring around here, which is why I've decided that I'm going to execute that pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro tomorrow!"

With that, Chara was out of her chair, knife in hand to cut the rich little snot, but Luffy beat her to the punch, quite literally. He landed are hard blow on Helmeppo's face as Frisk jumped to hold him back, softly saying he wasn't worth it. Chara could see the look of pure rage in her brother's eyes, almost mirroring the same look she had on a fairly regular basis.

Chara took action in Luffy's place, kneeling down before the frightened and stunned male with a cold, dark gaze. She pressed the tip of her knife to his throat before growling, "Get out." He gladly obeyed, sprinting out of the room with the two Marines he had brought as bodyguards hot on his heels.

When they left, Frisk sighed, letting her brother go. The reason she hadn't gone to hold back Chara was that she knew her sister wouldn't let her anger get the better of her; Luffy would. She then looked at her sister and her captain with a determined face.

"How do you guys feel about a breakout?" Luffy asked seriously. The looks on his crew's face were all he needed as the proceeded to leave the inn and run back to the Marine base of the island.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, you know how I said there would be a battle? I lied! Deal with it lol. Again, I really, really, really, REALLY need ideas! I'd really love to know what you guys think, since you're the ones who put up with my sh*tty writing and encourage me to keep writing. And I'm not good at planning. I might have a chapter with some of the Underground crew until I get some inspiring ideas for the future. Hell, I might even write a one-shot on Chara's backstory or maybe even Frisk's. Let me know what you guys think :)**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	12. Chapter 12

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

"sans talking."

Normal **.**

Words in all caps are in- game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **12: Surrounded by Idiots**

Luffy, Frisk, Chara, and Coby arrived at the courtyard where Zoro was being held. The straw hatted boy, being the first to arrive, briefly talked to Zoro, then was off to the base.

" **Frisk, go make sure Luffy doesn't do something stupid. I'll get Mr. Pirate Hunter out of here,"** Chara announced, her sister giving a resolute nod and then chasing after their raven haired captain. Chara then pulled out her knife, setting to work on the ropes that held the man.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice practically oozing irritation. Chara rolled her eyes.

" **What does it look like I'm doing, smart one? Trying to cut these ropes. Christ, what are these things made of, iron?"** The swordsman glared at her darkly, causing Coby to shudder. The mousy brown haired girl gave an "I've-had-just-about-enough-of-your-ungrateful-bullsh*t" face and continued to free the obstinate man.

"I meant why. I just have to wait a week and I'm free!"

" **Yeah, not gonna happen."**

"Helmeppo is going to kill you tomorrow," Coby stated as he tried to untie some of the knots. The green haired man's eyed widen before he gained a dangerous glare. Chara then grinned triumphantly as the ropes on her side fell, then she looked Zoro

" **Okay, f*cker. I need your word that you won't try to kill us the moment we get you out, okay? Otherwise, I get my brother and sister the f*ck out of here and leave you here to die,"** Chara said, her intense, blood red eyes glowering at the man. Zoro nodded solemnly, looking directly into the woman's eyes.

"I promise."

Chara grinned at him, slicing the ropes on Coby's side, just as Marines came over to them. The red eyed girl smirked in amusement as a gigantic man with a metal jaw and an axe for a hand strutted over to them.

" **Holy sh*t, that is one** _ **sharp**_ **jawline, sir. Almost metallic,"** Chara said with a grin. Coby gave her a look that spoke volumes as did the swordsman.

"Is now really the time, Miss Chara?" Coby asked in his usual nervous stutter. Chara shrugged, uncaring as she took up a lazy stance, knife pointed towards the imposing man before them.

" **Is there a time** _ **not**_ **to crack jokes, brat?"** Chara asked in all seriousness as Coby and Zoro sweatdropped. The swordsman and Coby shared an unspoken conversation, both agreeing that this girl wasn't all there mentally.

"You dare stand in my way? In the way of my laws?" the blonde captain before her asked, and she nodded casually.

" **Yup,"** Chara said, popping the 'P' as she smirked lazily at the Marine's growing frustration. The truth of the matter was, she was just stalling so Luffy and Frisk could get out of there with limited interruption. It looked like a large portion of the Marines at the base had come out to intercept Coby and her. She also wanted to see how much she could make this Marine a##hole's forehead vein bulge before it burst.

"How dare you?! I'm Captain Axe-Hand Morg-"

" **Wait, 'Axe-Hand'? Was Chrome Mouth taken? And why would you make your hand an axe, of all things? That's gotta make things difficult. Serious question: have you ever accidentally amputated someone when you went to shake their hand?"** Chara pondered aloud. Zoro looked at her, not sure whether or not Chara was being an obnoxious brat on purpose or if she was just like that. As the swordsman questioned the woman's sanity, Morgan growled dangerous, launching into an attack that Chara nimbly avoided.

At that very second, there was a sound of a glass shattering and Luffy, carrying a grinning Frisk and three swords, landed directly in front of Chara.

"Hey sis! Got the swords!" he announced with the utmost of triumphant expressions, Frisk mirroring it as well. Chara smirked and waved, before leaping up to block a blow Morgan was about to deal to Luffy.

" **Pay attention, rubber idiot,"** she muttered coldly, but she said it with a grin as she engaged in battle with Morgan, " **Hey swordsman, how about you help me out and show us what you can do?"**

The man instantaneously grabbed all three swords from Frisk's arms, smirking. In one swift move, over half of the Marines present had been dispatched. Luffy took Chara's position of holding off Morgan and solidly punched him in the gut.

Frisk reached to her belt, pulling out a dark purple sphere, and threw it at the dozen Marines coming after her and Coby after cupping a hand over the pinkette's mouth and nose. After a moment, the men began swaying and coughing, then falling peacefully asleep after the purple dust settled.

" _Lullaby,"_ the brunette said, smiling almost apologetically. Coby looked at the teen in awe; and here he thought Frisk was weak. In fact, her attack had been one of the most frightening. Turning, Coby saw that Luffy and Zoro had knocked out Morgan while a bored-looking Chara glared at the surrendering Marine.

" **So, none of you want to fight back? Well sh*t. Now what am I supposed to do? What a waste of time,"** the woman grumbled irritably. Luffy laughed at her reaction and Frisk sighed, facepalming.

-:-

The three siblings, the pirate hunter, and the former cabin boy found themselves back at the inn run by Rika's mother. Chara, munching on her fifteenth chocolate bar and sipping a beer, watched as her bottomless pit of a brother and the starved swordsman ate at inhuman rates. Somehow, she found herself engaged in a conversation with Coby as Frisk had gone to play a board game with an enthusiastic Rika.

"So, how long have you three been pirates?" the ever nervous boy asked. Chara shrugged, finishing off her bar of sugary goodness.

" **Officially? Three days, I guess. But the four of us have been planning to be pirates since we were little."**

"Four?"

" **Yeah. We have a pain in the a## named Ace. He's Luffy and Frisk's brother and the bane of my existence,"** was the genocider's response and Coby chuckled a little. Over the course of the conversation, the boy had gotten more comfortable with the red-eyed woman.

" **Oi, Mr. Black Hole. When were we planning on leaving?"** the eldest sibling asked, causing Luffy to pause in his enthusiastic eating for a split second.

"I'unno," he mumbled, going back to eating with a vengeance. Chara sigh and rolled her eyes. Frisk giggled, a delicate hand covering her mouth.

" **Please remind me why we decided it would be a good idea to make this idiot our captain?"** Chara asked, slightly exasperated. Frisk smiled smugly.

" _Because I agreed to it an you would make a terrible captain. You'd just order us to pick fights and raid chocolate merchants."_

" **Hey, it's a valid plan! Those people scam you for something that should be a god-given right!"** Chara argued. Her little sister nodded sarcastically.

" _Sure it is, Chara."_

" **Hey, chocolate is a necessity!"**

" _Only for you."_

" **You know what? Luffy is now my favourite sibling. Hand in your badge by tomorrow."**

" _Love you, sis."_

" **F*ck off."**

Zoro just looked at them, an eyebrow raised. Luffy, finally having finished inhaling sustenance, grinned.

"She's a lot meaner than she looks, isn't she?" the swordsman asked. Luffy tilted his head to the left.

"Which one?"

The swordsman paused before answering:"Both of them." Luffy laughed happily and nodded in agreement.

-:-

Sans and Asriel walked side by side into the Boss's (as Sans had taken to calling him) office. Sans had a lazy expression on his grinning face, taking a sip from a ketchup bottle that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"That just _can't_ be healthy," the teenaged monster noted, causing the skeleton to shrug half-heartedly.

"heh. hopefully my health won't _ketchup_ to me in the future," Sans said, opening the door to Dragon's office. Ariel sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. It was hard to believe that this man was actually his superior now that Asgore had given up the throne and his status.

"Ah, Sans, Asriel. How good of you to come on such short notice," the middle-aged man said in his stern, imposing voice. Asriel smiled uncomfortably and Sans gave a lazy wave to the head of the Revolutionary army.

"No problem, sir. What was it that you wanted to see us about?" the young goat said, hoping it wouldn't be something boring, like paperwork. The intimidating man gave them both a serious look.

"I have an important job for you two that involves my son."

 **A/N: Hey peoples. Sooo...I kinda had no idea what to do with this chapter, so this is what you get. Deal with it. Anyways, I've decided to tell you that the human who took Frisk's place is Monkey D. Dragon. I'm pretty sure that I'm mentioned it was him back in a previous chapter, but I forgot lol. Again, I need ideas. Even if it's just something small, like a character interaction you want to see in the future, I'll roll with it. I mean, my friend just mentioned to me the other day that I forgot Chara likes chocolate, and you see what that got me lol. Welp, as always, feel free to reveiw and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	13. Chapter 13

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

Normal **.**

Words in all caps are in-game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **13: Bad Luck**

Chara found herself, as she often times did, glaring at her little brother. Said little brother was squirming beneath her blood red gaze, refusing to look at her. She pressed the tips of her fingers together as she leaned forward, her head cast downwards as she exhaled a deep breath.

" **So you're telling me,"** she said in an ominously quiet voice that sent a shudder down Zoro's back as he watched, " **That you managed to eat all of the food Frisk and I worked our a##es off to get?"**

Luffy shrunk away from his eldest sister, leaning into Frisk as if silently asking for protection. Despite his sense of impending doom, he nodded his head. The world came to a complete standstill for a moment…

"..."

" **YOU F*CKING IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH LONGER IT'S GONNA BE UNTIL WE GET TO THE NEXT ISLAND?! TWO GODDAMN DAYS! IT IS GENUINELY IMPRESSIVE HOW MUCH OF A MORON YOU CAN BE!"**

"...Sorry, sis," he mumbled weakly as Zoro just about flinched at Chara's death glare despite the fact it wasn't directed at him. Frisk sat in silent disapproval as she half-heartedly watched the scene play out before her. The swordsman wondered, most certainly not for the first time, how anyone could have raised these three and still have stayed marginally sane.

Back on Mt. Corvo, Dadan and the rest of the bandits simultaneously sneezed, much to their confusion.

Chara, meanwhile, had not let up in her verbal assault on her brother, and was now trying to strangle him to no avail due to his elasticity. The rubber man had never once been more grateful for his powers. After about ten minutes, Chara finally gave up and sat back down in a huff, her arms crossed. Frisk sighed, pulling a chocolate bar out from absolutely nowhere and waving it before her sister. The older woman scowled, but snatched the candy nonetheless.

" **I'm still pissed at Luffy."** Frisk nodded complacently, Luffy cowering in a corner in an attempt to hide from his fuming sister, then she went back to a map and compass that had been set on a crate operating as a makeshift desk. The pacifist had been serving as their part time navigator. With her brother being him, Chara being constantly off in la la land, and Zoro being the human equivalent of a map in a tornado, Frisk was left as the only one so much as half way capable of sailing. Even then, she wasn't exactly a professional.

"So, is your sister always like that?" came a sudden voice at her side, causing the closed-eyed girl to jump a bit. Sigh sighed, seeing Zoro's inquisitive expression and slight smirk. She gave as slight smile and shrugged.

" _Typically, she's only like that when we do something overly stupid. Or when Ace talks. Those two's conversations usually just dissolve into epic shouting matches,"_ she explained with a fond chuckle. Zoro nodded, appraising the now distracted girl as she examined the map. He decided it might be worth it to learn something about his new crewmates.

She was probably only a year older than his new captain, but she seemed much more mature than both of her Luffy and Chara. The way she looked out for both of her siblings, calming down Chara and taking the wrath of the eldest girl off of the straw hatted boy spoke of a certain level of maturity. Not to mention how scary those powders and gasses she made were.

Zoro's musings were cut short as the current subject of his attention had noticed him staring and smirked devilishly.

" _Like what you see, Mr. Swordsman?"_ she asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrow. Zoro felt his ears heat up, but just dismissed the playful comment with a roll of his eyes. Frisk laughed, a light and musical sound, as she decided it would be nice to have some fun with the newest addition of their growing crew.

" _Aww, no need to be shy about it. I already know I'm irresistible,"_ she stated dramatically, striking a pose that would have made Mettaton proud. The swordsman gave an annoyed look, but couldn't help the slight upward quirk of his lips.

 **"Stop harassing the new guy, sis,"** Chara grumbled, reclining against a barrel, her fury at her captain now forgotten. The younger sister smiled, but something about it seemed almost sinister.

" _What, don't think he can handle how_ _ **Frisk**_ _y I can be?"_ Chara groaned in exasperation.

" **Why the puns? You're as bad as your dad!"**

" _Oh, c'mon! You get to make jokes and I don't?"_ Frisk asked in mock hurt. Luffy nodded, coming out of his hiding place to back up the pacifist.

"Yeah, Chara! You make jokes all the time!"

" **There is a difference between bad jokes and puns!"** she exclaimed, gesturing with her hand wildly. Luffy and Frisk laughed and began to let loose a string of puns, each one even worse than the last. Zoro eventually joined in, much to Chara's dismay and the others' delight.

" **You too, Roronoa? Fine, I see where your loyalties lie!"** she said in an offended tone, but a traitorous smiled spread across her face. Zoro flashed a smug grin as he batted away the candy wrapper Chara threw at him. It was at this moment that the green haired swordsman decided he had made the right choice in joining these strange siblings

-:-

Chara didn't know why she let anything surprise her when it came to Luffy. That rubber idiot practically held up a flashing neon sign that said, "Bring it on, luck!" It was a miracle that the boy wasn't already dead. She would say it was pure luck if his luck wasn't so sh*tty.

Still, Chara found herself surprised when she saw her brother get his head chomped on by an absurdly large seagull and then spirited away by the aforementioned bird. Now, Zoro and her were frantically rowing after her kidnapped captain as Frisk tried, and failed, to hit the bird with a tranquilizer. After awhile, they came across three men drifting in the open ocean.

"Hey! Hey, please let us aboard!" one man cried, to which Chara replied, " **Unless you grab on, you're sh*t out of luck! We ain't stopping!"**

And by no means was Chara joking, since she kept her pace the same as it had been the entire time. By some strange miracle, all three of the stranded pirates got on board, waterlogged and understandably angry at the red-eyed woman. Once they got their bearings, the one that seemed to be the ringleader pulled out a cutlass and smirked evilly.

"Alright, lassy! Hand over your treasure and we'll let you off easy," he snarled. Chara shot them a look that told of unimaginable horrors, which the none too bright man didn't catch. Chara stopped rowing and effectively beat down all three men in two swift hits. Realizing their mistake, they bowed to her in apology. The woman just groaned, seeing that they had now lost sight of Luffy.

" **God f*cking damnit! We just lost my little brother because of you dumba##es!"** the genocider yelled, making the beaten men shudder. This shudder was reinforced by the deadly gaze of the swordsman, who looked about ready to throw them overboard. The closed-eyed girl just facepalmed.

" _Guys, it's fine. The bird will probably drop Luffy off at the nearest island. I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's just make them row,"_ she suggested, ever the voice of reason. Zoro nodded in agreement at the logical plan, although he still glared daggers at the interlopers, roughly tossing them the oars.

" **Fine,"** Chara growled, making one man yelp in fear, " **If my brother's hurt, I swear I'll make you wish you were dead."**

Even Zoro cringed at the promise, for it most certainly wasn't a threat. He made a mental note to never cross the red-eyed woman, and to most certainly never hurt either of her younger siblings. There was no way in hell he'd ever want to be on the receiving end of Chara's anger.

 **A/N: Yay, another update! I don't suck at life! Whoo-hoo! It took me an unbelievably long time to figure out how to write Zoro, so sorry if it sucks. I tried. Let me know what you think of Zoro's interactions with the siblings. I want to try and write less from Chara's point of view, but it's hard since she's a lot like me and writing her parts come more naturally. Also, we'll meet Nami in the next chapter. Stay DETERMINED.**

 **~Lizard-senpai.**


	14. Chapter 14

" _Frisk talking."_

 _Frisk thinking._

" **Chara talking."**

 **Chara thinking.**

Normal **.**

Words in all caps are in-game terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Undertale. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Toby Fox, respectively.

 **14: Plans? What Plans?**

When a boy in a red vest and a straw hat fell from the sky, Nami knew her day had just gotten strange, to say the very least. It wasn't the strangest part of her day, that had been the clowns she had stolen from, but it was definitely up there. Still, the thief had always been an opportunist. And when opportunity came falling out of the sky, quite literally in this case, you take it.

"Boss!" the woman called out happily, assuming the role she was creating as she went, "You came to rescue me! I'll let you take care of these guys."

Luffy just stared, confused, but he didn't have much time to ponder what the orangette had just said as several burly circus-themed pirates decided to attack him. In just under a minute, they were all out cold and Luffy was off to find food. He had faith his sisters and his swordsman would find him eventually. Not to mention that if he got more food, Chara would stop being angry with him.

The strange woman who had used him as a scapegoat, however, had other plans. She smiled politely and offered him food and Luffy would drop dead before refusing a meal. Naturally, he followed the woman with his positively mind-boggling level of enthusiasm and the thief had the sneaking suspicion that the strangeness of her day wasn't even close to over.

-:-

" **Frisk, will you please stop that?"** Chara asked, her tone sweet enough, but there was a certain bitterness to her words. The pacifist just frowned, still looking with fear at the horizon.

" _Chara, he could be in trouble!"_ the younger sister exclaimed harshly, " _How can you be so calm?!"_

" **Firstly, this is Luffy we're talking about. Of course he's in trouble, genius. It would be shocking if he wasn't in trouble for once. Secondly, you know as well as I do that he can handle himself, so stop worrying. That's my job. Thirdly, will you please stop pacing? You're going to tip the boat over,"** the genocider stated with a level of complacent irritation she only reserved for Frisk and, on occasion, Luffy. Frisk sat next to Zoro with a huff, pouting at her sister. Said sister pulled out another chocolate bar that the swordsman was now starting to believe was carried in a pocket dimension residing within her shorts' pocket. Honestly, just how the hell did she do that?

" _You've been oddly calm about this, Zoro,"_ Frisk snarked at the man for no real reason other than being extremely salty. The man just shrugged, to the closed-eyed girl's annoyance. She sent expressions of anger at both of her companions, ignoring the three men that were rowing feverishly towards their destination.

" _Seriously, could either of you two show a hint of concern right now?! Or be anything other than creepily calm?"_ Chara and Zoro simultaneously gave a look of you're-totally-overreacting-right-now and the pacifist of the group just gave an exaggerated sigh.

"You said it yourself, Frisk," Zoro said in a level voice, "We'll find him on the next island. He'll be just fine. What happened to you being the voice of reason earlier?"

" _What happened was that there is now a certain level of threat! Did you two not hear that there are other pirates on that island? Knowing Luffy, he'll do something to pick a fight with him!"_ Chara gave an undignified snort of laughter at that.

" **Thank you, Captain Obvious, for that brilliant observation. Sh*t, you might as well have said, 'water is wet.' It's a given Luffy's gonna get into a fight. I was only worried that we wouldn't be able to find him, but since I'm pretty sure we will, it's fine. Plus, if he does get into a fight, we just follow the sounds of someone getting an a##whupping."**

" _...Your lack of priorities truly astounds me at times."_

" **Coming from the masochist who gives not a single f*ck about nearly dying in a whirlpool."**

" _That was different!"_ she defended. Chara gave her a blank look.

" **Just...how? Please, I would love to know how our brother being reasonably within the realms of being okay worries you more than all three of us almost dying in a barrel. Just run that logic by me, for the sake of posterity,"** the genocider questioned with a barely repressed smirk. Frisk, wisely, decided to drop the subject. Their swordsman just a laughed at the story.

"Wait, what?" he asked through his chuckles. Chara grinned and Frisk had a feeling she was in for a bad time. The elder sister just gave a smile that promised future humiliation.

Soon, the six pirates found themselves in a small town. They pulled into the docks and the instant the two sisters stepped on dry land, a shiver went up their spines. Chara looked at the pacifist with a face of pure unease.

" **Did you feel that?"** she muttered in anxiety masked by annoyance. Frisk nodded, sweating slightly as she took a deep breath. With a look of determination, she faced a tall building some ways into town.

" _Yup. My Luffy senses are tingling."_

" **Sonuvab*tch."**

-:-

Sans sighed, looking up at the blank expanse of ceiling above him. He had about a week until he was sent on his mission to observe Monkey D. Luffy. Basically, the Boss had put him and Asriel on babysitting duty. Which was all fine and dandy, but putting into consideration that the boy's father was literally the most wanted man in the world and his grandfather was a Marine hero, he figured that he had his work cut out for him. Suddenly, he felt a shiver engulf him.

"huh. that was weird," he commented. With the shiver came the overwhelming feeling that his life was going to get a whole lot weirder.

 **A/N: Hey peoples! I. Have. UPDATED! Yay me! Even though the chapter is kinda short... You guys honestly have no idea how hard it was for me to get my lazy a## typing. And when I did start writing, it was for an original story of mine, because, as you all probably know, my brain hates me. As always, feel free to review or PM me. Still looking for ideas, cuz I don't want this to be a rehash of One Piece, just with a few new characters haphazardly thrown in here. Also, just wanted to put this out there, a reviewer call 1 literally said I was too great for this world. That made my entire year right there. Til my next random update!**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Bet you thought this was a new chapter, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, and I'm really sorry about that.

I just wanted to let everyone reading this story to know that I'm probably not continuing it. If anything, I'll rewrite it. I read through PirateTale recently, and to be honest, it's not my best work. I've grown a lot as a writer since I first posted it, and I feel like you guys deserve a better version of this story.

I'll let you know when the rewrite has been posted (probably around Thanksgiving when I have time to write it).

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heya, people! I just uploaded the first chapter of the rewritten PirateTale! Check it out if you want.**


End file.
